


(let's get) physical

by writenow753



Series: (let's get) jjp [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby it's hot outside, Dirty Talk, FML, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Playful Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, SO MUCH TEASING, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, So Much Dirty Talk, Teasing, i blame this on park jinyoung's face, it's fun you should try it, jaebum and jackson are best friends, jaebum is a mechanic, jinyoung is a tease, kind of sort of not really because i fail at writing it, lapslock, sexy!times, sorry i lied, what's your fantasy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writenow753/pseuds/writenow753
Summary: jaebum’s a mechanic and jinyoung’s crap day gets worse when his car breaks down on himwarning: there’s a lot of language and some other adult stuffjinyoung. jaebum. jjp. fml. *dies*





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for psycho_d. the prompt: mechanic jaebum, jinyoung has car problems, also to keep it strictly kid friendly. (okay that last part is a total lie. everyone has a r-rated mind when it comes to jjp.)
> 
> i looked up car problems and parts and terminology a dozen times and my eyes glazed over after two seconds every single time. so yeah. don’t be expecting much shop talk.

the outside thermometer reads that it’s 95 degrees outside, real feel 107 degrees.

jaebum’s pretty sure it’s hot enough that if some idiot tried it, they could fry bacon on the asphalt. the heat’s a motherfucking bitch and it’s only may. hell’s got to be colder than a texas summer. 

beads of sweat drip uncomfortably down his front and back and he curses the weather for the umpteenth time. the only time he doesn’t mind sweating is when it involves another man and an orgasm. 

there’s a fan blowing full speed in the shop but it does little to provide any actual relief. 

looking at the clock he sees it’s half past three. the shop’s open until seven, but another mechanic is coming in at four thirty so he can leave then. only one more hour. 

the radio’s playing in the background and some rapper is singing about taking off your clothes.

thinking that sounds like a hell of a good plan and seeing as he’s currently alone and there are no other workers or customers around, he’s got his hands at the bottom of his shirt ready to take it off when he hears a voice coming from the outside. 

“hello?”

fuck, fuck, and fuck again (for good measure).

“is this shop open? the tow driver said it was, and just left me here with my car… that no longer works.”

jaebum lets his shirt drop and pastes an i’m-happy-to-serve-you smile on his face as he walks out to meet the unwelco— well, fuck. he didn’t expect that. 

the guy’s his age, or a year younger than him if anything. he’s a decent judge of age and character, kind of goes with his line of work. the other man’s almost as tall, his hair a shade darker and his bangs a little long and swept to the side. he’s wearing jeans (tight, thank you sweet baby jesus) and ripped at the knees and a t-shirt depicting the name of a 60s rock band.

he looks like a wet dream come to life.

for jinyoung, the day’s been a total shit day. it’s not like it’s even monday, a day when you expect things to go wrong and to be fucked up because people were too fucking lazy friday afternoon to do what they should have done before going home and partying the weekend away. 

his car wouldn’t start this morning, a bad omen if there ever was one, but then it did and he thanked his lucky stars. (considering he breaks down seven hours later, they weren’t that lucky to begin with.) his assistant quit, without giving notice, which again is a total shit thing to do considering his upcoming schedule. then a mom calls him hysterical and crying for forty-five fucking minutes which did two things: put him behind schedule and give him a headache. of course, he had been out of tylenol and aspirin because why the hell not, right? then to top it off (this before his car officially breaks down), he found out his assistant (the one that quit) forgot to order supplies he needed by the weekend and so he spent a good hour and a half on the phone and on the internet trying to come up with a quick solution or to see if by some miracle he could get a delivery by monday evening at the latest. he failed and ended up with his plan c solution. all-in-all it’s been a real gold star kind of shit day. 

needless to say by the time the tow driver drops him off at some off-the-road but hopefully not deserted auto repair shop, he’s at the end of his rope and about to say fuck the entire day. 

but then he sees the man who walks out to greet him and all of a sudden his day starts looking up. 

hello, sex on legs. 

“name’s jaebum. what can i do for you?” 

me, he wants to say but thinks that sounds a little too desperate. not that he cares. much. (or at all.)

he chooses to solve his car problem first — really he wants to be like fuck any and all adult priorities, i just wanna get laid — but hopes by the end of the consultation he can kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. 

“jinyoung,” he introduces himself. “my car’s acted up a couple times this month, not wanting to start before finally turning on. same thing happened this morning. car seemed to be working fine until it decided to break down on me this afternoon while driving on the interstate.”

it’s ten minutes later after they move the car into the shop and jaebum’s got the hood propped open and they’re standing side by side and jinyoung’s nodding and pretending to understand the words coming out of jaebum’s mouth, but honestly he’s more than a little sidetracked by jaebum’s lips and thinking about those lips on him.

which is why it takes him more than a minute to realize that jaebum’s mistakenly called the fuel injection the alternator and pointed out the carburetor for him to look at. he doesn’t know a shit ton about cars, but he’s pretty sure that a car has either a fuel injection or a carburetor but not both. then he notices jaebum’s hands and while he momentarily gets distracted by thinking about what those hands could do to him (yes please), he realizes jaebum’s hands are way too nice for someone who works on cars for a living and the watch he’s sporting on his left wrist — unless it’s a cheap knockoff and jinyoung’s pretty sure it’s not — costs more than his rent for the next three months combined.

a small part of him thinks maybe he should be worried or say something, but then jaebum looks at him and smiles and fuck everything else because all his brain can think of is s-e-x.

“this thing here,” jinyoung begins as he makes a point to move even closer and lean in slightly, crowding into jaebum’s personal space, and places his hand over jaebum’s ever so briefly, “that you’re screwing, oops sorry…. i mean, that you’re unscrewing, what is it called again?”

“it’s called…” jaebum takes a step back and runs a hand absentmindedly through his hair, which just makes it messier (and sexier). “uh, funny thing. i’m not really a mechanic.”

he stopped by his friend’s auto repair shop an hour earlier to bring him a late lunch and to say hi and catch up a bit. he had been too busy with work the last seven months to do anything more than eat and sleep. it’s why he decided to take a couple days off and make it an extra long weekend. of course when he got to the shop, his friend was in panic mode, because his wife’s ultrasound was this afternoon and he’d mixed up the days. before he knew it, he promised to watch the shop so his friend could go and learn whether he’d be having a little boy or girl this fall.

he was only supposed to explain the situation and apologize to customers, but then he saw jinyoung and wanted to find an excuse to talk to him longer. he figured he hung around his friend enough he could bullshit his way through a car inspection, but he hadn’t counted on jinyoung standing so close to him. and smelling so good. it really had to be some kind of magic or spell because there’s no way he should smell that fucking good when there’s a sweltering, blistering heat wave outside. he knew he kept messing up car part names, but he hoped to hell that jinyoung wouldn’t notice.

“i know.”

well, shit.

“how’d you know?” 

jinyoung points to his hands. “nails too clean, no calluses.” he refrains from adding the obvious: that jaebum didn’t know what was what under the hood of his car. that’s perfectly fine to him, because as long as jaebum knows how to use that body to please him, he didn’t care one way or another.

“actually this is my friend’s shop. he had an emergency and i happened to be here. i’m on vacation at the moment, so yeah.” figuring the charade had come to an end, he shuts the hood of the car and glances at the clock hanging on the wall. “there will be a real mechanic here in another forty minutes.” curious about why jinyoung hadn’t interrupted him earlier, “why didn’t you say anything?”

jinyoung shrugs nonchalantly. “first i was too distracted and then i just wanted to see if you’d ask me for my number,” he replies honestly. he takes his time to slowly trail his eyes down and then back up jaebum’s body, making sure jaebum understands the reason he stuck around — the reason that had nothing to do with his broken down car. 

he knows some guys get hot and bothered looking at the bodywork of a classic automobile. he much rather have the man in front of him. jaebum’s body is a work of art and he wants the opportunity to appreciate it in fine fine detail.

“your excuse?” jinyoung asks, since jaebum started the charade in the first place.

“i wanted to talk to you… and see your ass in those jeans when you walked in here.”

jinyoung sees that jaebum is looking at him very much like he wants to tear his clothes off. that particular thought makes him bite his lip in anticipation while all the saliva in his mouth drys up. “does your friend have some water around here?”

not seeming to care about the abrupt topic change (maybe because jaebum can feel the heat between them too), jaebum nods and returns a minute later with a bottle of water for him.

“thanks.”

he takes a long sip, appreciating the refreshing liquid though it does nothing to cool down his thoughts. (not like he wants it to.) he has an overwhelming desire to not so accidentally spill some water on jaebum, for purely altruistic reasons of course (this heat’s a bitch) and for not so pure reasons (he wants to see if his intuition is right about that t-shirt hiding a six pack of abs). 

“so question, what do you do for a living when you’re not masquerading as a mechanic?” jinyoung figures flirting with jaebum for another forty minutes is a good use of his time. of course if that flirting leads to something more (seriously praying hard), he’s more than happy to say yes and please to that. 

“i’m a lawyer.”

he’s glad he hadn’t just taken a sip of water because he may have choked. he quirks an eyebrow. “really?” a lawyer whose best friend is a mechanic. he kind of appreciates the fact that the guy’s not some rich snob (he deals with plenty of those thank you very much). it makes him more attractive, not that jaebum needs help in that department. he’s fucking hot. 

and on that note, jinyoung takes another drink. 

“insert your greedy bastards jokes here. i’ve heard them all.”

“i wasn’t thinking that.”

now it’s jaebum’s turn to be surprised. “what were you thinking?”

“i was thinking i should ask to see your briefs.” with that, he brings the water bottle to his throat and tilts his head slightly, letting out a low moan when the cool bottle touches his skin. his eyes flicker down jaebum’s body, appreciating the way his jeans fit and hug certain parts. the smile on his face promises wicked things.

jaebum walks toward him and he ends up backed against the hot metal of his car, not that his mind registers anything but the man in front of him pressing into him. jaebum leans forward, his breath hot (so fucking hot) against his ear. “that would be rather hard,” he starts and jinyoung thinks that it’s not the only thing that’s hard. jaebum gives into temptation (because who resisted temptation in the form of jinyoung) and kisses along jinyoung’s jawline before pulling back to see matching lust and desire in jinyoung’s eyes. “because i’m not wearing any.”

“fuck.”

“that’s the general idea.” jaebum’s got his hands on jinyoung’s hips and his fingers itch to find their way up jinyoung’s shirt, and then down below his belt.

“i think it’s a good thing you’re a lawyer.”

“why?” it’s really unfair of him to focus only on one side, he thinks, so he kisses along the left side of jinyoung’s face, before dipping down to lick the spots of moisture left from the water bottle that fell to the ground forgotten. jinyoung’s skin tastes salty and sweet and he really wishes he could get his mouth on more of it. 

“because if we get arrested for indecent exposure you can bail us out of jail and represent us too. win-win.” jinyoung wraps one of his legs around jaebum, bringing him closer and more intimately acquainted and they both moan at the contact. 

“not quite true.”

“why?” and why are they still speaking, doesn’t jaebum know there are much better things for his lips to be doing. like kissing him senseless.

“because i may already be a little territorial when it comes to your body and i rather the whole world not see it.” with that, his hands go around to grab jinyoung’s ass and fuck if it doesn’t feel like he just won a prize. 

jinyoung lets jaebum lift him so he can wrap his legs around jaebum’s waist. one hand goes into jaebum’s hair, the other slips underneath his shirt, not caring if his nails leave marks on jaebum’s back. he doesn’t mind doing some of his own claiming.

with his hands and his mouth. 

“we should really fuck. now.”

well that was direct, jaebum thinks. it’s also fucking hot. but this is a garage and while his friend keeps a clean, organized place, there are stains from oil spills and countless tools and equipment surrounding them. one wrong move, and instead of finding heaven, they’d end up in the emergency room needing a tetanus shot.

“what i have in mind, i rather have you laid out on my bed naked and panting under me and screaming that you see jesus when i finally finally fuck you.

“i like the sound of that.” to prove his point, he leans down to nip at jaebum’s bottom lip, earning a hiss of pain from jaebum, which only makes him want to see how much pain jaebum can handle. he thinks jaebum could (learn to) be a very good boy. pain and pleasure, it’s a potent combination that he wouldn’t mind exploring further. 

jaebum kisses him then. it’s messy and sexy and a battle of dominance, neither willing to give up that role. not yet, not permanently.

“but first maybe i’d have you on your knees,” jaebum murmurs, his voice low and husky. “with your lips parted and you begging me to fuck your mouth until you gag while saliva spills out and tears sting your eyes, and i have no mercy on you and don’t stop until my cum is spilling down your throat. and afterward, you’ll thank me and ask me to do it again.”

the image that jaebum paints makes his dick strain painfully tight against his jeans.

“how do you know you won’t be the one on your knees?” jinyoung asks, trying to act like what jaebum said hadn’t just sent a straight shot of liquid desire through him and that he didn’t want to say fuck their open surroundings — who knew he was into exhibitionism — and go down on jaebum right this very moment.

he wants to taste more of him, jaebum’s kisses are intoxicating. he wouldn’t mind getting drunk off of jaebum’s body. 

“i’d get on my knees for you. but my mouth wouldn’t be on your dick.”

fucking hell.

yes.

please.

now.

“you really fucking don’t play fair, do you?”

“we should take this somewhere else,” jaebum says, kissing him again. enjoying the way jinyoung moans and whimpers when he breaks their kiss, only to come back to his lips and demand even more.

“thought you never ask,” jinyoung says, bringing both his arms around jaebum’s neck before letting his body slide down jaebum’s. 

jaebum steps back. jinyoung frowns at the loss of contact but he can’t think when jinyoung’s body is radiating fuck me vibes. he picks up the fallen water bottle and takes a long sip from it. he’s not thirsty, not really. part of him is tempted to pour the water on himself to cool down his thoughts but he’s pretty sure in the state jinyoung’s got him worked up in, he could take twenty cold showers and still be hard and horny as hell.

it’s ten after four o’clock, not quite time for his relief shift to arrive. but he looks at jinyoung, his red swollen lips that are just begging to be kissed again (and fucked) and he decides he doesn’t care if there are a dozen plus potential customers that come by when the shop’s momentarily closed. he’ll explain to his friend (a friend in need (of a good fucking) is a friend indeed or something like that). he’ll even offer to pay him for the loss of business plus interest. 

“your car,” he thinks to say, “i’ll leave a note for the mechanic to fix it—”

what does it say about him that he’d completely forgotten his car troubles? he blames jaebum. “yeah, sure. i’ll pay later, figure something out or yeah whatever. i don’t care,” he rambles. “all i want right now is you.”

“we think alike. wait, where do you live?” he’d been picturing jinyoung in his bed, in his shower, on his kitchen table, and every where in between. but he’d be okay with changing locations, if it meant getting jinyoung out of his clothes sooner. “i live twenty minutes from here.” if there’s no traffic, and he breaks a couple of speeding laws. 

“thirty minutes. your place.” ten minutes may not seem like much, but he already feels like he’ll come undone if he doesn’t get jaebum’s hands on him the way he wants them to be. “honestly as long as it involves your dick and your mouth and my ass and it happens sometime in the very near fucking future, i don’t care where it happens.”

“my place it is,” he agrees. 

they’re in his car, heading to his condo, and jaebum tries to distract his thoughts from getting jinyoung naked since that train of thought makes driving safely much more difficult. (and he’d really like to fuck jinyoung before he died.) 

small talk.

that’d be good. except all his first (and second, and third) thoughts center around jinyoung and sex and fuck why didn’t he buy an apartment five minutes away? they’d be there by now. twenty minutes is nothing but torture. thankfully traffic isn’t a complete bitch, considering it’s a little too early for most people to be off work. in another hour, it’d be pure hell but in another hour he planned to be inside jinyoung so he didn’t really care about the other worker bees. worker bees. work.

finally. a safe topic.

“you already know i’m a lawyer. what kind of work do you do?”

his mind thinks of possible careers for the man sitting next to him. yoga instructor. fuck. he pictures a very flexible jinyoung wearing nothing but a smile as he beckons him closer. school teacher. h.e.double.l yes. he thinks of a scenario in which he’s a delinquent student and has to serve detention. of jinyoung in a crisp white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, thin wireframe glasses, and a ruler in hand. of jinyoung forcing him to write on the chalkboard “i will not cum” one hundred times while jinyoung’s on his knees giving him head. jinyoung could be a—

“i’m a chef.” jinyoung’s voice interrupts his mind’s fantasies. “a pastry chef actually. i own a shop on franklin avenue.”

“really? what type of business do you do?”

“mainly catered events and parties but i also have some day-to-day sells.”

“if you tell me your shop’s name, next time my law firm has a party, i’ll recommend it.”

thinking this whole thing’s nothing but a random hookup, the offer surprises jinyoung and makes him feel something else than straight lust. “thank you.”

“no problem.” he glances over at jinyoung and asks, “do you have any specialities? or best sellers? i’ll admit sweets are my biggest downfall and the main reason i spend an extra twenty minutes in the gym three times a week.”

jinyoung’s grateful for the chance to refocus his mind. jaebum in the gym, working out. he knew his intuition about six-packs couldn’t be wrong. 

“i can make anything anyone wants. for best sellers, i make a cake that’s so decadent and sinfully delicious that people have told me it’s better than sex.”

“i’m sure your skills are top-notch and your cake’s amazing, but i’ve seen your ass in those jeans and i’ve tasted your mouth and there’s no fucking way anything will compare to me having you. now if you told me it involved me eating the cake off your naked body, i’d be more inclined to believe that.”

—

in between the second and third round of sex, they start to discover other things they have in common.

they both have immediate family living in chicago. they both moved for a job. 

jaebum shares the story about his first night in texas and how he ended up becoming best friends with a mechanic.

his rental car broke down on him. his cell phone ran out of battery the hour before. thinking he’d have to walk to the nearest gas station that he remembered passing (at least a good five miles back), he’d been about to get out of the car when he saw headlights in his rearview mirror. hoping it would be a good samaritan and not an ax murderer, a knock on his window and a smiling face greeted him. it had been jackson who ended up saving his night. he was a mechanic, just starting out and trying to make ends meet. (jackson specializes in fixing up vintage cars for wealthy clients often these days, thanks to jaebum recommending him to his clients.) it’d been nearing midnight after jackson got his rental towed back to his shop. he’d been about to ask for a taxi number to try and locate a hotel to sleep at for the night, when jackson offered to let him spend the night at his family’s house. 

“i stayed friends with him solely because his family was so amazing,” jaebum jokes.

jinyoung smiles back, but he can hear the genuine affection in jaebum’s voice when he speaks about his friend. it’s sweet.

they both miss snow. when living in chicago, they took it for granted and never thought in a million years they’d miss it. but with this texas heat, they realize their mistake in not appreciating the white fluff that would fall in inches during the winter months. 

no more building snowmen or forts, no more sledding down the neighborhood’s steepest hill.

(they say all this despite the fact that they’re well past the age to be doing any of that. forever young, they shout together and laugh.)

no more getting into snowball fights. 

it’s at this point jinyoung and jaebum get sidetracked by a disagreement on who would reign victorious in a snowball fight between the two of them. 

jaebum claims no one can make and roll snowballs as fast as him, he’s the king. jinyoung says that’s fine, but he’s sneaky as hell and quick in running. 

the argument that’s not really an argument ends when jaebum traps jinyoung underneath him, raising his arms above his head. “say uncle.”

jinyoung shakes his head. “never. i won’t admit defeat.”

“we’ll see about that,” jaebum counters and before jinyoung can say anything else, he captures jinyoung’s lips in a slow lingering kiss that has jinyoung melting. 

“more,” he whispers against jaebum’s mouth, “more please.”

jaebum agrees and lets jinyoung’s hands slip free of his grip. there is no rushing or playful teasing this time around, it’s just the two of them in the moment. time’s both meaningless and endless. it’s a slow exploration of soft gasps, whispered pleas, curves and lines and dips, open mouthed kisses and quiet caresses against naked skin that run together and connect into one sweet coming together that leave them both a little unsteady and breathless. 

it’s later again, after falling asleep and then waking back up that jinyoung’s tracing the letters of the tattoo along jaebum’s ribcage. it’s lyrics to his favorite song, he tells him.

they both share a love of music. they talk about their favorite musicians and debate what it means to be a guilty pleasure song. then they name their top five picks. jinyoung promises not to judge jaebum’s choices if jaebum promises the same. (they still totally end up laughing and teasing each other though.) 

from music, talk turns to food.

they both really miss chicago style pizza. (it’s the superior pizza, fuck new york style.) 

“last time i went home for christmas, i had pizza five different times.”

“i haven’t been home in almost three years,” jinyoung quietly says.

“why not?” by the way jinyoung spoke about his family earlier, he knows they’re quite close. 

“trying to get my business started and off the ground didn’t leave much money to begin with and it’s a lot of hours and hustling to get yourself out there and noticed… and then you get noticed, and you’re still working long hours and trying to keep the momentum going and trying to juggle a dozen plus things and hoping that nothing falls because god knows you can’t take a second to pick it back up.”

jaebum leans over, placing a kiss to jinyoung’s lips. “sometimes it’s good to just take a moment and breathe.”

“i know.” he sighs. “but what about you? you’re a lawyer, don’t you work long hours?”

“never said i was great at taking my own advice,” jaebum admits. “i worked about seven months straight, almost non-stop. big case, big settlement on the line for the firm. i was the lead lawyer. i knew it was one of those career deciding cases. if i won, i’d be in line for partnership come this fall.”

“congratulations.”

“how’d you know i won?”

“lucky guess. i figured with a talented mouth like yours, there’s no way you didn’t win.”

jaebum laughs. “thanks. and yes, i won. but it was also exhausting and i was a shit friend and son… i missed phone calls and only sent birthday texts because i was too preoccupied with the case. i decided that i wanted to take a few days off, everyone said i deserved it but i don’t know. i just wanted… a break. and time to think.”

of course, he hadn’t expected jinyoung or any of this. he hadn’t even thought about trying to have a relationship, more focused on wanting to succeed and climb the corporate ladder. something about jinyoung makes him realize how empty his life is. sure he has his family and jackson (and jackson’s family) but he doesn’t really have anyone to share the good and bad parts of his days with and to come home to and to look forward to waking up next to. jinyoung makes him want more. they have chemistry and attraction and that’s nice (understatement of the year), but beyond all that, it’s in these quiet moments with jinyoung lying beside him and sharing stories and funny anecdotes that make him greedy for more than this night. 

“maybe we both should focus a little more on living in the present and remembering to appreciate the people in our lives.”

“that’s what i was thinking.”

jinyoung groans. “but for me, that will have to wait until after next weekend. i’m catering a wedding. there’s an open bar, it’s going to be a big swanky affair. i’m providing the cakes and half a dozen other desserts.” the client is the only daughter and her parents treat her like she’s a princess and won’t say no to any of her demands. which for his business it’s a good thing, since he’s already catered her engagement party, bridal shower (all three of them), and wedding shower. “the mother-of-the-bride said i could bring a da— someone. i could use an extra set of hands. you could come if you want.”

almost immediately he regrets saying anything, because you don’t invite a— well he isn’t sure what to call jaebum or this thing that happened — is happening? — between them. he’s an idiot. inviting him to a wedding (or meeting your parents) is the best way to make any sane person run in the opposite direction.

except that doesn’t happen.

“going to a wedding on our second date?” jaebum muses out loud. “sounds about right, considering where we ended up on our first date.”

they’re still in bed, naked.

jinyoung looks at jaebum and sees that he’s smiling at him. “so this is a date then?”

he’s not sure what he’d been expecting. honestly he hadn’t been expecting anything but to relieve some of his pent-up sexual frustration. the sex had been good (so fucking good), that hadn’t been surprising based on the way jaebum kissed him in the shop. it’s what happened after the first time that surprised him. he’d moved to get up from bed, trying to keep things from getting awkward, and jaebum had pulled him back down and against him and kissed the nape of his neck. jaebum asked him to stay longer and he said yes.

“i asked you out… well to my place. there was kissing.”

“i’d say a lot more than kissing happened.” jinyoung grins.

“what can i say? i’m an overachiever,” jaebum tells him. “there was food too.” he hires someone to do the weekly cleaning and grocery shopping, so that’s why he had fresh strawberries and whipped cream in his refrigerator. it may not have been chocolate cake, but it worked well anyway. “and i’m going to make you breakfast.” 

“breakfast?” he finally notices the clock on jaebum’s side of the bed. it’s well after ten at night. 

“i’m a breakfast for dinner kind of guy.” plus it may be one of the few meals he’s more than decent at. (he realizes belatedly that cooking for a chef is a little intimidating.) he gets out of bed, not bothering to wrap a sheet around his waist, and walks over to his dresser to pull out a pair of briefs and athletic shorts. at the door, he stops and turns to look at jinyoung. “why don’t you stay the night? i’ll take you to work tomorrow if i call the shop and your car’s not ready.”

staying hadn’t been his plan. not that he had an actual plan to begin with. but staying sounds nice. he nods and there’s a small answering smile on jaebum’s face before he leaves him alone to collect his thoughts for a moment.

he thinks he’d been wrong earlier to say his stars hadn’t been lucky. they had been, luckier than he could ever hope for, he just hadn’t realized it.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> the moral to this story (you know if there was one to begin with) is that jaebum is hot. that jinyoung is hot. together jjp are fucking hot. and i’m a tease when it comes to writing pwp. you’re welcome.
> 
> (i’m pretty sure it’s a gift that i can use the word fuck so many times and still not write the actual fucking. i’m kind of amazing like that.)
> 
> as for the ending part back at jaebum's place, i hope it didn’t feel horribly disjointed since it went from sexy!times to semisweet fluff but that’s just kind of me and i tried to make it feel organic and true and yeah. 
> 
> comments/constructive criticism/feedback are love.


End file.
